InFamous: The Betrayal
This is a solo RP about my inFamous OC The Decimator A.K.A Yohan Rhodes. Do not edit without my permission and leave a comment if I made a mistake. Key: ()=A thought the characters make. Hello=An action taking place or a narrator saying something. Hello=A speech of a character Now let's begin this RP: Yohan is on an assassination mission for G.E.N.E. Yohan: (Where are you, you bastard) Sees the target walking into an alleyway. Aims with assault rifle sniper scope got ya. The man goes out of sight Yohan: (Shit!) Jumps down quietly then looks around The man carries on walking with Yohan catching up quietly Man: (What's that behind me?!? Okay run!) The starts running Yohan: You not escaping! He chases after the man and runs across the wall to get to him. He easily catches up because he's running at 30miles per hour Yohan jumps him and placed his arm around his neck then snaps it Yohan: Job done. Takes a picture then goes back to HQ Boss: Was the assassination succesful? Yohan: Yeah. Boss: Picture? Yohan: Gives picture of target There, what's my next mission? Boss: You have to kill ten... Yohan: Easy. Boss: Ninjas... Yohan: Easier. (What the fuck!) Yohan heads to the building where the ninjas are Yohan: Anyone here? Ninja: A witness? Kill him! Yohan: Shit, good luck! The first ninja runs at him with a katana but Yohan gets out his knifes and clashes with his sword. He knocks the ninja off his balance and teleports behind him then cuts his throat. The second ninja pulls out a gun and shoots him in the leg before round house kicking him to the ground. While on the ground, he does a spinning kick and knocks the ninja to the floor the breaks his arms then neck. The third, fourth and fifth come with staffs. Yohan teleports behind one ninja and breaks his spine and takes his staff and jams it through another ninja. The fifth ninja uses his staff to vault over a wall and call the five other ninjas equipped with AK47s Yohan: Shit, what is there, uh six of you. Ninjas with guns, easy. Teleports as they open fire Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!!! uses super speed to dodge the bullets and strength to break their necks G.E.N.E Base Boss: Sees Yohan with multiple bullet holes walking past Was the assassination succesful? Yohan: Stops, looks at him then slams him to the wall with one arm then walks off leaving a picture where he slammed him Boss: looks at picture and sees dead ninjas N-nice work. Take the day off. Yohan: You said that this morning. Boss: Wait, I got something to tell you. Yohan: Where's the target? Boss: No, it's your brother... Yohan: What?!? What happened?!? Boss: He's...we...we gave him powers too. Yohan: Cool, I'll check em' out later. Boss: But something happened, a side effect of the experiments... Yohan:... Boss: He went crazy, he turned into a murderer... Yohan: WHAT!?!??! Where is he?!? Boss: In the testing chamber but be carefu- Yohan was gone in a flash Yohan walked into the chamber but there was rubble everywhere and everything was on the floor. There was three dead G.E.N.E scientists on the floor Yohan: Connor! Where are you? Connor appears weak Connor: Hahaha, you made a mistake coming here... Yohan: Brother? Connor: Brother? I'm not your brother... Yohan: Yeah you are, don't you remember me? What happened to you? Connor: I became awesome. Yohan: You got powers? Connor: Yeah, wanna see? Yohan: Yeah! Connor: Come here... Yohan walks up to Connor but Connor grabbed him and black mist was coming out Yohan's mouth and into Connor's. Yohan was making chocking noices as his life was being drained away Yohan: W-what...are...you...doing? Connor smiled but Yohan kicked him awsy but was severely weakened Connor: I wasn't finished! Yohan: B-brother, you were k-killing me! Connor: That was the plan His hand glows with black mist and he punches Yohan on his chest which sends him flying Yohan: Don't make me fight you, bro. Connor: C'mon, I wanna see ya' fight! Yohan: Charges at him but is kicked back. What did they do to you?!? Connor picked Yohan up but he turned invisible and hook punched him but was blocked. He done this several times but was still blocked all times Connor: I was an agent much longer than you super punches him through a wall Connor walks up to his lying body but is interrupted by G.E.N.E agents firing at him then runs through the wall, outside. Director Johnson (the boss) helps Yohan up Director Johnson: What happened? Yohan: A little late huh? Director Johnson: What did he do? Did you analyse his skills? Yohan: He tried to drain me, he has some super punch thing that knocks me meters away. Director Johnson: Drain you? Yohan: Yeah, I nearly died but I resisted. Director Johnson: Alright, everyone search the research these scientists were doing, tell me everything you find! Yohan: What did they do to him? Director Johnson: That's what we're trying to find out. Yohan: My brother doesn't even recognise me anymore! Director Johnson: That's not our problem, report tommorow. At home Yohan lives in a penthouse in New Spire Yohan: (Finaly, I get to relax) lies down on his bed and stares at the ceiling Gunshots are heard and a woman shouting and some explosions happen Yohan: Gets up What the fuck? looks out the window and sees a woman with metal powers killing some D.U.P soldiers Who's that? Yohan teleports to the elevator and when it reaches the bottom he super dashes out a few meters near the fight Yohan: She kills the last soldier Nice skills. She looks at him Woman: Y-You saw me... Sorry... But I have to make sure you never saw this runs toward Yohan with a bladed arm to kill him Yohan: Woah Grabs the bladed arm with his arm calm down, I'm a G.E.N.E agent, You don't have to kill me, not that you could anyway. Woman: G.E.N.E? Gene? Uses other hand to strike 2 fingers in the left side of his chest, hitting his heart and making him gasp for air and moves back Woman: Gene... I heard of that place... Don't they torture people or something... Yohan: No! We experiment on people with their concent and turn them into agents or assassins to kill people who could cause serious harm like gangster leaders or murderers. The woman stares at Yohan for a few seconds and then loosens her guard Woman: O-Oh... Wait... You're an assassin? Yohan: For G.E.N.E, yeah, the best they have. Woman: Whoa... me too.... I must've say the name of my league though... My name is Jade walks over to Yohan and extends hand shyly ''(How come I'm talking so comfortably like this to him...) Yohan: ''shakes hand That's cool, (wow another assassin?) I'm Yohan Rhodes, nice name Jade. (who the fuck says that?!?) So that metal, you're a conduit? Jade: slightly blushes as Yohan says this but he doesn't notice with her bandana on ''T-Thanks... Nice to meet you Yohan ''takes off bandana to smile nicely ''And yes, I am a conduit... You? Yohan: (Woah, she's beautiful) No, not really. I'm a forced conduit. They gave me an artificial gene and gave me powers like that. I can't control a specific element. Jade: ''says under breath ''Awesome... So you're just super strong or something? Yohan: I'm not only super strong, I'm super fast, I can teleport, go through walls, turn invisible and have super senses. I will get more powers once the scientists at G.E.N.E find out how to replicate that power into my gene. Jade: (He's pretty cool...) Woah! That's really awesome! Well, uh... I'm gotta go back to my base and turn in this mission. So, uh, I'll see you later... ''under breath ''Hopefully.... (Hope he asks me for my number or something... I feel like I can talk to him deeply....) ''Jade starts to leave Yohan: Uh...(Shit, she's leaving, ask her for her number!!!!!!) Wait! He teleports next to her Ca-Can I uh have your number...(I hate myself, she's going to say no, she's going to say no, she's going to say no)